


No guilt

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris washes his sins away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No guilt

Thunk goes the washing machine. The red on his clothes washes away easily, just like the murder will.  
There’s nothing to tie him to it this time.  
Well, Toby screwed Shemin here, but no one saw him kill the loser.  
Everyone saw Toby and Shemin groping like teenagers in the dark, including high and mighty Said.  
He realizes he and Said have something in common at last.  
The last murder wasn’t even Shemin though. He’s been a busy bee.  
No, the last one he killed was some punk who Toby publicly sucked off right here.  
He died easily, with everyone watching Miss Sally’s tits bounce.  
Loser didn’t even struggle.  
Toby saunters in and looks at him. Well, good.  
“Heard I should go here to get my dick sucked,” he breathes against Toby’s neck, fully expecting him to protest.  
He doesn’t, merely drops to his knees and digs in.  
While he gets his dick sucked the machine washes his sins away.  
Toby works him with his usual skill and precision.  
Chris leans back and tangles his hands in Toby’s curls.  
When he comes, he tightens the grip and does not let go till he’s all spent.  
He kisses Toby then, wondering if all those deaths have finally taught the little bitch a lesson.  
“I love you,” says Toby. “I know you killed him.”  
“Yeah. That’s what happens when you put your dick in anybody but me.”  
“Maybe I wont do that anymore,” says Toby and humps against Chris, his dick hard against Chris’ thigh.  
“Good for you,” says Chris and takes pity on him.  
It takes two strokes and Toby’s soiled his new pants.  
“I need to do more laundry,” he sighs.  
“I’ll be waiting,” says Chris as his wash is finally done.  
He’s already forgotten the dead man’s blood on his clothes; it’s now dissolved in water along with his guilt.  
He never feels guilt long.  
Especially not over someone who has laid a finger on Toby in lust or hate.  
He’s the only one who gets to do that and live.


End file.
